Breathe
by artychick7
Summary: I watched my brother run. It wasn't an uncommon sight, back in the old days when everything was simpler, seeing him run from his problems before he hurt someone. And now he was running from me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just watched the 2007 TMNT. Not my favorite of them. Weird out-side-the-family storyline and I hated the animation, but then again, I have high expectations. I've always pondered what Leo and Raph were thinking after their fight on the rooftop. So this is Leo's story. I might do Raph's view in a sequel or even in another chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

I watched my brother run. It wasn't an uncommon sight, back in the old days when everything was simpler, seeing him run from his problems before he hurt someone. And now he was running from me. Now everything was wrong and it was all my fault, just like Raph had said. I didn't know my own brothers anymore. My two youngest brothers were forced into working while he ran off and played vigilante, and now he was running because he had hurt me.

There was no way I could have hurt him. He was my brother. It went against everything Master Splinter had taught me, and everything that I had learned those long months in the jungle. But despite being in a mindless rage, Raph had barely held back from killing me. I saw it in his eyes. He had really wanted to, right there, at the end. One slight move of his hand and his sai would have gone through my head. But it hadn't, thankfully. Maybe he was just too scared, but perhaps, somewhere deep down, he knew that breaking my katanas would cause me as much pain as I had caused him by staying away for so long. By forgetting what was really important. By failing him.

A sharp pain in my arm brought my attention back to the present. I looked down just in time to see a neon ooze seep into my skin. My mind grew fuzzy, but I recognized the needle, the same kind that had pierced Raph. The harsh rain made the concrete slippery and shiny, and I saw blurred reflections. I looked up and found myself surrounded by Foot ninja, and red glowing figures. My head spun, but hoping against hope, I darted to the side and I was only partially braced for the shock of stone shoving me to the ground. My head smacked against the pavement, and I reached for my katana hilt. My eyes closed, but I could still hear. The statue that had hit me mumbled and a gravelly voice replied. Two lighter pairs of feet stepped towards me and I heard a click and suddenly my entire body burst into flames. My limbs writhed and jerked, and I heard an ear splitting scream of agony. I barely held on as I was thrown over a hard cold shoulder and we pounded away. I faintly caught the sound of someone howling my name over the sound of a car engine, but it faded as I succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is only gonna be two chapters, but I'm gonna do Raph's view in a similar format under the title "Blink" or "Smile". I'm not sure which yet so if you have a preference let me know! Hope you enjoy the rest! Please review!**

A faint buzzing and my own heartbeat were the only audible things I could hear when the unconsciousness began to fade. My skin was cold, and I was leaning against a wall, my shell uncomfortably resting against the icy surface I was surrounded by. My limbs felt like lead and they pulsed with pain. I couldn't open my eyes, and they watered in the effort. Every inch of me felt seared and left to crumble. I had no idea what they had done to me, but it felt like every cell in my body felt like it had been struck by lightening. I could only think of one time I had felt so broken, but I had been surrounded by my brothers and father. Now I was alone, and I felt terrified and vulnerable.

I tried to calm my nerves and focus on bearing my surroundings. I was in a small, cold closed space, but outside my cage was a great room. Electricity spiced the air, only adding to my restlessness and frustration. I couldn't sense any other humans or the like, but there were several animals in similar cages as mine. I slowed my breathing and began to drift into a meditative state. It was difficult, but I finally reached the spiritual plane where, if he was meditating as well, I would be able to reach my father. I cried out his name, trying not to sound too frantic, but as the moments wore on, my cries became screams of hysteria.

"Master! Help me!" Only my father had ever seen this delicate side of me, and he only saw it a fraction of the time it had actually occurred. My training had taught me to rely on myself, and no one else. I had been in dangerous situations in Central America, but none this serious. Now I found myself screaming for help, proving to him and myself that my training had done nothing. Now I was groveling for the help of those I had neglected. I knew I couldn't get out of this one, and I felt my control crumbling with my pride.

"My son! We are coming!"

The faint voice faded as suddenly as it had come, and I wasn't entirely sure that it had not just been my imagination. Splinter's voice had been breathless and strained, as if he were fighting to remain in the spiritual plane. I have never heard him sound like that before. My stomach fell to my feet, but I held on to the shred of hope that had come with his words.

A sudden commotion echoed through the hall, followed by a blaring siren and a metallic thud, and the presence of more bodies. I instantly recognized my family, and struggled even more to open my eyes. A sharp growl and a yelp from my youngest brother sounded like music to my ears. I suddenly felt soft eyes on my, and a urgent order from Donnie to step back. A shrill beeping alerted me, and I barely had time to hold my breath before an explosion tore open my cage. The sudden jolt brought me the rest of the way to consciousness and Raph was suddenly lifting me up and whispering to me. My limbs ached, but were not as tired and heavy. Raph hesitantly let go as I found my footing, but he reached out to me when I coughed and stood up. My eyes took a moment to adjust, and I found each of my brothers, as well as Splinter, April, and Casey there. I fought the urge to hug each of them, or to lay on the ground and fall asleep. They all looked relieved, except for Raph. His eyes held remorse and a hint of fear. At that moment, I was not angry with him, I was angry with myself for being so smug and mean on the roof, for abandoning him, for coming home and expecting him to follow me without question. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he reached over Casey's shoulder and pulled out two katanas. They were a practice pair we kept in the dojo, but my leather had been strapped around the hilts, making them mine.

He handed them to me and softly spoke.

"You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us outta here." I could hear the humility and shame in his voice as well as the sincerity. Raph hadn't received a lecture or punishment; he had come to this state on his own. He knew he had done wrong, and now he was asking for my forgiveness in a way only I would understand, because I was his best friend, and I loved him enough to forgive him.

"I'm gonna need you, too."


End file.
